A Week Of Play
by dreamserpent2.0
Summary: This idea came from Challenge 68 in the McSheplets play , over at LJ; it is like a few ficlets group into one story, a week of play among our boys and others. Don’t way say too much more since I don’t want to give it away.


A Week of Play

Pairing: McShep, is there anything better

Genre: Romance/Humor/ First time

Rating: R, just to be safe

Summary: This idea came from Challenge 68 in the McSheplets (play), over at LJ; it is like a few ficlets group into one story, a week of play among our boys and others. Don't way say too much more since I don't want to give it away. It is not the challenge since the whole story is over three thousand words. But each day is between 300 and 650 words.

Warnings: Have to say it cause I don't want anyone to be offended so here it goes, this is Slash that means boy/boy if you don't like that stuff please don't read this.

A/N: I never did one of these before but as soon as I read the challenge I got inspired. This is AU; the city never goes to Earth. Takes place a little over a year after Torren is born. Also I do not own anything, well I own any mistakes but not of the characters. But Captain Kenna is mine. I wish I had Rodney and John instead.

**Sunday**

John Sheppard smiled as he caught the foot ball that Captain Josh Kenna threw him across the deck. They were outside on this beautiful sunny day throwing John's football, that just came in from Earth. The day was quite warm and both men were down to their BDU's. John really never felt self- conscience about his body, but he was a little bit when the younger man took off his shirt. John was sure the captain, only about five years younger than him, never felt self- conscience about this body. The young man was tanned and had a nice smooth chest complete with six-pack abs. His dark blond hair was cut short, and many of the women just melted over his gray-blue eyes.

"I should have known," A sharp voice said as John caught a fast toss from the captain. Rodney McKay walked from a door leading back into the city. He blinked a few times his blue eyes adjusting to the much brighter light. "Sunday and football how American," John just smirked and was debating on rather or not to give a quick toss over Rodney's head.

"Well that are what Sundays are for Rodney sleeping in and football," Kenna said giving Rodney a quick bright smile. Rodney just rolled his eyes. John was just about to agree with the younger man but then realized something, the captain had just called Rodney by his first name and the other man didn't snap at him like he did the other soldiers. John felt a hot tightening in the pit in his stomach, which was very strange and he just told himself to not put so much hot sauce on his eggs.

"Sleep in really," Rodney started, "Why would you want to waste the day like that? What could possible motivate you to do something like that?"

"Kenna you ready?" John asked as he prepped to throw the ball. He didn't want Rodney to get started. Kenna gave him a nodded but was more focused on the man in to his left.

"Well I guess that would depend on what you were doing the night before," Kenna said a smirk on his face. He voice was teasing but it was more of an invitation then anything else and of course Rodney didn't notice this. John felt the tight hot tightening in his stomach but this time it seemed to burn through his entire body and he threw the ball, hard.

"Colonel!" Rodney screamed as the ball nailed Kenna right where it counts.

Monday

"Hey Teyla are you sure you don't want me come?" John said as Teyla prepped to go off world for a simple trading mission.

"Of course not John," She stated, "Ronon is still sick and Mr. Woolsey has given the team some much time off. I will be fine maybe you can help Rodney with Torren."

"Wait you left Torren with Rodney!" John said staring at her like she was nuts.

"I have left him with Rodney a lot of times before. Torren really likes him and I believe Rodney is quite fond of him." She said as she put her bag in the jumper.

"I think I will go check on them now," John said and nearly ran out of the jumper bay. Teyla just shook her head smiled.

John made his way quickly to one of the Rec rooms that Rodney always used, mostly because it was almost always empty. He heard a child cry out as he was coming up to the doorway to the open room.

'_Please Rodney don't have dropped him,'_ John thought to himself. When he did make it to the doorway he froze and really thought he must have jumped to another universe.

Torren was wobbly running around the room laughing and Rodney was chasing him, also laughing. John noticed it wasn't really laughing on Rodney's part it was like his whole face was brightly lit. He was laughing a real laugh, a bright smile shinning, and his eyes were so bright it almost hurt. He finally caught Torren when the toddler sat down on the floor and yawned. Rodney, still smiling, came over and scooped him up in his arms. Torren yawned again and rested his head on Rodney's left shoulder. Rodney sighed and began to rock the boy as he walked toward the balcony, stepping over the toys and began to hum a quite song.

John really wanted to say something, anything, but he found it hard to breath at this moment. Rodney stopped before going outside and rocked Torren, gently still humming the song. One John couldn't recognize.

"You have a lot of people who love you," Rodney whispered to the sleeping boy, "You don't know it yet but that makes you very lucky. Very, very lucky." There was such a great sadness in Rodney's voice that John almost walked over to his friend to hold him in his arms, almost.

Tuesday

Rodney put the pieces together quickly knowing he had very little time. He looked back at his touch pad to look over the plans making sure he was right. He really didn't need to, because he was a genius but he was also working very quickly.

'_Okay so far so good. But got to keep up the pace I am running out of time,_' He thought to himself as he turned back to the project at hand. He reached for the small flathead screwdriver knowing that he didn't have too much time to get this done. He had only one chance to make sure he got this right, and he had too. He wasn't worried because hello genius. He looked back at the plans; he had to make sure he got this right. He messed up last time and it had been so bad.

'_So much for having a week's vacation, because I shouldn't be so stress for a vacation. But then again it wasn't a real vacation; it was more of a week of no off world missions; which could be considered a vacation. But then again a vacation with no beer or sci-fi movie marathon wasn't too much of a vacation. Plus I would need chocolate, lots of chocolate and really good coffee. Not the cheep stuff the U.S. air force gave, but the Kona coffee he normally bought. It cost him 64 dollars a pound but it was really worth it. Or maybe going out picking up a really hot woman or a really hot strong man, it has never really mattered to me. Of course if I was honest with myself, the man would be preferred. That would be the perfect vacation, having a hot steaming cup of Kona coffee right after some hot steamy sex.'_ Rodney suddenly snapped out of it as he realized that he had been off in his mind. He couldn't do that; he quickly finished and replaced the cover. He smiled knowing he had done a perfect job.

"Rodney are you ready?" John asked from behind him. Rodney smiled even more as he turned holding his new faster than ever R/C car.

"Ready to kick your ass, oh yeah," He smirked.

Wednesday

John had tuned out Rodney as he complained about the latest round of stupid staff he had received from Earth. They were walking to Med bay taking Ronon, well sneaking, some sandwiches and pudding. Rodney had already stolen a dark chocolate one and quickly ate it, though John had been paying close attention when the other man had been licking his fingers. But John snapped out of that quickly and stared straight ahead as they walked the rest of the way.

Luckily for them it was around dinner time so they were able to sneak in because there was no one there. Ronon smiled when he saw them; or rather he smiled at the food they were bringing him. Ronon had been down for three days, so far, with a stomach virus. One of the new Marine's brought it with him from Earth; of course he wasn't sick before he beamed down. Of course it was Ronon's job to train the new soldiers in some more advanced hand-to-hand.

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" Rodney questioned as Ronon inhaled, the three sandwiches. Ronon took a large drink of water before answering,

"I haven't had any food in three days McKay," Then he finished off the fourth sandwich and started opening one of the pudding cups. Of course the flicked and went flying straight onto Rodney's head. Ronon burst out laughing and John smirked as he picked up a pudding cup. Rodney glared at Ronon as he removed the offending lid and then froze as he noticed John.

"No!" Rodney said giving the other man a hard stare.

"Food fight!" John screamed.

*****

"What happed here?" Doctor Keller asked as she went to check on Ronon. Ronon frozen in his bed and Rodney moved a little behind John. There was pudding over the floors, wall, and even a little on the ceiling surrounding Ronon's bed. Of course the sheets were ruined.

"They started it," Rodney said while quickly tapping his head set, "Well that was the science staff called got to go." He dashed out of the Med bay before she even blinked. John ran out just as fast not saying a word.

"Well?" She questioned Ronon. He promptly threw up.

Thursday

John was pissed for two reasons: one Woolsey called a staff meeting and two, he had to clean the medical bay by himself. Rodney had convinced Jennifer that it wasn't his fault, in fact it was John's idea about the food in the first place he had told her. Of course if Rodney had given her those puppy dog eyes of his, the woman had no chance. He had been on the receiving end of those plenty of those looks and he frankly thought no one could resist them.

'_Maybe we should try them on the Wraith_' John thought but quickly dismissed that, because if Rodney did that the Wraith just might keep him. Plus John liked when Rodney gave him the puppy dog eye's, it made him feel warm inside. So John was up most of the night cleaning the medical bay as Jennifer scold him and Ronon, because she told him he could have solid food yet. So John decided to get back at Rodney. He had snuck into the meeting room and put a good-old fashioned whooper cushion under Rodney's seat. Of course he didn't ask Lt. Franklin how he managed to sneak it past the SGC put the young man let it to him with a smile on his face.

John went back to his room and got a couple hours of sleep before the meeting, which was at 9 A.M. John walked into the meeting room at nine sharp everyone was sitting but Rodney was still standing getting come coffee at the side table talking quickly as he finished making his cup. John hovered at his own seat waiting for the other man to sit, he had planned to look offended and walk over and open a window. He managed to keep the smile off his face, but did smile at Teyla when she looked at him.

"Well now that everyone is here let's get started," Woolsey said, "I am sure everyone has plenty more to do today."

"Of course we do," Rodney said taking a drink of his coffee as he walked over to his chair. He pulled out his chair and set down and nothing happened.

'_Damn, there must have been a pin hole in it or something. Man this really sucks. It was going to be really funny. Rodney would have blushed bright red and he looks really cute when he does that. Wait what am I thinking Rodney, cute? Man I need to get some more sleep.'_ John thought to himself but he didn't admit that wasn't the first time thinking that.

"Colonel Sheppard are you ready to start?" Woolsey asked. John nodded and quickly sat down. A loud, rather wet sounding, fart echoed across the large room. Everyone stared at him with a look of shock on their face, all but Rodney. He had look on his face that said 'hello genius'. Then he smirked,

"God, John what have you been eating?" Rodney asked. Then everyone started cracking up and John blushed bright red. Rodney smiled thinking how cute John looked when he did that.

Friday

John was a still a little upset at Rodney, for yesterday. But he was more upset that Rodney wouldn't tell him how he knew what he was up too. John was sitting in the rec room waiting for his turn to play Resident Evil 5 on PS3. Rodney was playing and doing quite well he was playing with one of the medical staff and pretty nurse, Sandy at least the thought it was her name. She was the one who brought the game from Earth and was really good at it. Rodney was doing a good job at keeping up with her.

"Damn, I died who turn is it next," Rodney said with a sigh. Another young marine raised his hand and Rodney tossed the control to him, before moving to the small sofa and leaning back to watch the game. John smiled, he never seen Rodney so relaxed and a part of him wanted to sit next to him and just hold him. Tell him that to forget all his problems and be who he is, drop all his crap and just live for the moment. John shook his head and turned back to the T.V. he really didn't know where all these thoughts were coming from. Because these thoughts were not things one thought about their best friend.

_'Hell, most of the time I didn't have these types of feelings for my ex-wife,'_ John thought to himself but then what he just caught up of what he was thinking, _'Oh man, I am so fucked.'_

"Come on Sandy, kick some zombie ass," Kenna said. John whipped his head around; he hadn't heard the other man come in. John saw red, Kenna was sitting next to Rodney, much too close that someone would normally sit. He arm was draped over the back of the sofa behind Rodney, not touching him but very close to doing so. The man fingers seem to twitch is desire to touch Rodney. Kenna a bag of double chocolate cookies and was offering some up to Rodney.

"No thanks Josh it really is too close to bed time," Rodney sighed wearily.

'_Josh! He called him Josh! What the fuck is going on here?' _John was way beyond pissed but Kenna just kept on moving closer giggling the bag.

"Come on Rodney they are double chocolate, fresh from Earth, simply sinful. You know you want it," Kenna said but his tone screamed that he was not talking about cookies. That was it for John and leapt up and stalked to the sofa and grabbed the cookies throwing them back into Kenna's chest.

"He does want any fucking cookies," John replied his voice soft but cold, "He doesn't want anything from you nor does he need anything from you." John backed up so he wouldn't do anything he regretted. But Kenna jumped up and got in face,

"What is your problem, _sir_?" Kenna smartly asked a nasty smirk on his face.

"Will you two knock it off," Rodney said with a sigh, "I don't know what your problem is John but I think we are all very tired and should go to bed." John looked at Rodney a bit hurt, Kenna's smirk widen and John wanted to hit him. Then Rodney looked at Kenna, "I know what your problem is and we already talked about it. Josh I am not changing my mind so deal with it."

Kenna's face fell and mumbled something that might have been something about Rodney thinking so but being wrong. Then he turned and left. John didn't say a word, he didn't even look at Rodney he just left heading towards his room without saying a word.

Saturday

John rolled over and look at his clock for like the tenth time, it still read 12:03 A.M. John sighed knowing he has acted like an asshole early. But Rodney was _his, his_ best friend, _his _teammate, and _his_ scientist Rodney was bothered by Kenna's actions and that did not sit well with John. No one messed with what was _his_. John shook his head and rolled over to try and get some sleep, but then the door chimed. He thought the lights on and rolled out of bed, but before he could answer it the door open and there was Rodney. He looked upset and he was in his night clothes, a pair of dark blue sleep pants and his _I am with Genius_ t-shirt. John smiled a little bit, he loved that shirt. Rodney came in, the door closing behind him, dragging his feet which only had a pair of white socks on them.

"I can't sleep without knowing what is wrong with you," Rodney said looking sad now rather than upset, "I mean I am your best friend and you can't tell me what is wrong. You have been acting so strange lately. Don't you trust me?" The last part was said so low John almost didn't hear it, almost. John sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He tried to think of some little white lie to put his friend at ease. But he was really tired of all of this.

"Rodney I am just so tired," John said while stepping close to his friend, getting really up in personal space. Rodney looked at him his bright blue eyes wide, filled with confusion. "So tired of playing these games." John moved forward and kissed _his_ best friend, _his _teammate, _his_ scientist, _his_ Rodney. At first Rodney stood completely still but then he melted into the kiss. John slowly licked the other man's bottom lip and Rodney opened to him and John didn't even hesitate slipping his tongue in.

John sighed into the kiss, Rodney tasted like coffee and chocolate. Rodney wrapped his arms around John neck and John wrapped his around Rodney's waist pulling him closer. John really didn't want to stop but they had to breathe. John rested his forehead on Rodney's knowing this was the most perfect moment in his life but he had to know.

"Kenna?" He asked softly.

"The man thought that one drunken make out meant I was his boyfriend," Rodney sighed, "But that is a mistake left in the past." John smiled Rodney knew his temper all too well. John pulled away and took Rodney's hand leading him to the bed and pushed him down. Rodney's eyes were wide again as John climbed on top of him and came in for other kiss.

"John," Rodney said sounding a bit worried after the kiss. John shook his head,

"No more games Rodney. We wasted too much time already and I want to have every second with you," He said pinning Rodney's arm above him as he slowly kissed along the other mans jaw line moving toward his neck. Rodney leaned his head back and moaned.

"No more games," Rodney said. John slowly sucked on Rodney's neck and then bit down hard on his jugular. Rodney let out a noise that was between a yelp and a moan.

"You are _mine_ Rodney," John said with a dark lusty look in his eyes as he worried the spot making sure there was a dark bruise there. So everyone would know that Rodney was _his_ and he didn't share.

"_Yours,_" Rodney moaned out, "I am _yours _John, I think I've always have been." John smiled against Rodney's neck and started out to prove how right Rodney was.


End file.
